


This mask

by heybrunch



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybrunch/pseuds/heybrunch
Summary: Naruto has lived a tougher childhood than most kids, this has caused him to be jaded at times, and live behind a happy mask. Will his true friends help him realize that he is more than what he says he is?This is a SasuNaru story. pg 13.All of the genies are about 14 so no sex.If you would like to read something 18+, contact me :)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 58





	This mask

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome :)  
> Tell me my spelling mistakes and i will fix em lol

Lonely has always been apart of my life. I can't really say a day where I realized that I was truly alone. Though I do know that I noticed it at a considerably young age.

In the orphanage I never had a friend. The kids who tried always got sent to the timeout corner, the corner that had some kind of mold growing from the cracks. Sometimes I would try to speak to the other children, but the icy glare of the orphan lady would keep me away.

Come to think of it, I never learned the orphanage ladies name. For me, it was always mam. Anything else and I would be sent to bed with an empty stomach.

Names were hard for me to learn as a child. No one called me by my name, it was always just demon boy or brat. I didn't realize my name was Naruto Uzumaki until I was five.

It confused me as to why the orphanage lady was so cold to me. She seemed like a sweet lady. I had seen her give out little candies to the kids who cried when they fell while playing. She would soothe them with her smile, that was just as sweet as the candy that lied in her pockets.

Crying was not an option for me. There was never anyone there to soothe me when I fell. Only harsh words full of hate, telling me to man up and stop being a baby.

But I was just a baby. I was just a kid. At the time, hardly anyone realized that i truely was just a child, unaware of what went on around me. Just as naive and innocent as the other children my age. A child who didn't know what was happening for a long, long time.

I can remember the first time that the orphanage lady struck me.

I had just finished dinner, and I knew that today was going to be a good day. Every friday night, after dinner, all the orphans would get a sweet dessert. It was some kind of small cake, and every kid would line up to get one.

I was always pushed to the end of the line. I tried to get to the front of the line everytime, but the stronger, older kids would shove me back.

The back of the line was the worst. Sometimes, you wouldn't be able to get a cake. They ran out fast and this orphanage was smaller than others, with less money to provide for every child.

But this day, this day there was just enough for everyone. The orphange lady said, "Happy news children! Today everyone gets a cake!" All the kids shouted for joy, including little old me.

I hardly ever got to taste one of these cakes. I looked foward to them every friday, and I remember so much joy filling me when I got the chance to have a bite.

The orphanage lady seemed hesitant to give it the last one to me, but I guess something struck her cold heart for a moment, and gave me the last peice of cake.

All the other kids were digging in, stuffing there face like it was the only food they had had in a week.

It wasn't like that for me. I remember taking slow steps, making sure it looked pretty and preparing myself for the sweetness of a delicious cake that I only got to taste every blue moon.

The first bite of that cake was like heaven. It sparked a joy in me I still can't explain.

That cake was easily stolen by the Big Kid.

I didn't know the Big Kids name, I didn't know anyones really. But I remember starting to shout and cry, having my cake suddenly taken away from my small hands.

The lady came to us immediately, asking what all the fuss was about.

I still remember that smug look on that sly fuckers face, thinking he was so much better than me. I felt hate swell in my heart. I never wanted anyone to look at me that way agian.

He said to her, "He stole my cake! I was just taking it back! He stole it!"

The orphanage lady believed his slimy lies in an instant. She started to shout about how I was an ungrateful beast, and didn't deserve one single slice cake of cake, ever.

All the other children were quiet and watched the scene with delight, as I was cursed at.

I remember the fear I felt as she raised her hand to strike me. As it came to my cheek I fell to the ground, and was silent.

I didn't cry out. I was to shocked. This was the first time I had ever been struck by an adult.

I wonder if she regretted it.

I got my own apartment the next day.

I don't know what happened to that woman after that, but I haven't seen her in years. Good riddance I suppose. I was never one to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

The apartment was given to me by the old man. He told me he was the most powerful person in the village, and he wouldn't ever let anyone hit me like that agian. What a load of bull.

I still believed him though. It was a promise. Soon I would learn, that not many people keep are capable of keeping there promises.

I was only five when I got this apartment. I don't know how I was able to live honestly. I think most likely those special ninjas that were trying to hide from me in the trees out the window.

My fridge was always stocked, but I didn't know how to cook back then. What five year old does? 

I lived off of junk food as a kid. Food that came straight from the box. I'm sure that that's why it took me so long to grow taller.

I was hungry most of the time. I didn't know how to feed myself, and I didn't know anyone who would cook a warm meal for me.

One day I grew tired with these boxed foods. And so I decided to get off my ass, and go look for food.

I tried many shops, but as I walked past, people looked at me with hate in there spiteful eyes, and would say that they couldn't, no, wouldn't sell food to me. No one protested.

It made me upset. The weather seemed to match my mood. It startsed to pour.

Walking out in this rain cold and wet, I started to tear up a bit, I was so miserable.

But one stand, with a soft orange glow still seemed to be open. A little shop that was a hole in the wall. I couldnt read what it said on the front. So I went in this glowing shop, hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.

I peaked my head in the shop, trying to get out of the rain, but I was still to weary to head inside.

I was scared of what the owners might say. That they might kick me out and I would have to go home and eat another boxed meal, and all my time searching for food end up being a useless bag of shit.

But when I stepped inside, I wasn't gretted with hateful eyesbut a warm smile. A smile directed at me.

The old man said, "Step inside! Get out of the rain, dont you know youll catch a cold?" I didnt know that I could get sick from rain.

"Come inside and have a bite to eat," he grinned.

I liked his smile.

I sat, and he set a bowl of some kind of weird soup in front of me.

"Do you know what that is?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

He said that it was the food of the gods. I believed him. I still believe him. 

"Dig in," he says.

And so I did. It was the best food to ever grace my tongue.

Though to this day I'm not entirely sure if it was actually the food, or the warm presence and a soft smile that came with it that made happiness run down my cheeks.


End file.
